Melanin's Drag Race (Season 4)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Imani Campbell and Alexis The Shady Bitch was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was placed safe after returning into competition after previously eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "ValPocalypse Now!" Airdate: March 5th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Cassandra Peterson (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) and Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz. The contestants for a "totally toxic" photo spread where they pose on a spinning platform while being sprayed with "hazardous waste". * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ivy Valentine * Main Challenge: The queens design a post-apocalyptic couture outfit from items looted from drag queen zombies (AKA Queens from previous seasons). * Main Challenge Winner: Jade War * Bottom Two: Cherish Bloom & Orla Stratkowski * Lip-Sync Song: 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' by Adele * Eliminated: Orla Stratkowski Episode 2: "QUEEN: The Musical" Airdate: March 6th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini-Challenge: Split into teams of four and create a "Badonkadonk" with padding in 30 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Alexis The Shady Bitch & Scarlet Blue * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens must to lipsync a mashup of Nicki's songs from the album "Queen". * Main Challenge Winners: Alexis The Shady Bitch & Bubble Pop * Runway Theme: See-through * Bottom Two: Jade War & Tucktina * Lip-Sync Song: 'Barbie Dreams' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Tucktina Episode 3: "Gays Anatomy" Airdate: March 7th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers & MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Vogue the house down. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cherish Bloom * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Act in a parody of "Grays Anatomy". * Main Challenge Winner: Fenteyshia Rei * Runway Theme: Sporty Chic * Bottom Two: Anya Break & Ivy Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: 'Work From Home' by Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Anya Break Episode 4: "Queens Of Pop" Airdate: March 8th, 2019 * Guest Judgs: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a game called "Beat the Cock" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Justina Gunn * Main Challenge: Make girl groups and lipsync to a pop song. * Main Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Runway Theme: Best Bodysuit * Bottom Three: Bubble Pop, Cherish Bloom & Rochelle Frumsh * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bad Girls' by Donna Summer * Eliminated: Rochelle Frumsh Episode 5: "Glamazons vs. Champions" Airdate: March 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Create hats with butterfly-shaped accessories for guest Piyah Martell, Internet diva and transgender teen born with Caudal Regression Syndrome. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Imani Campbell & Ivy Valentine * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's Glamazon '' and ''Champion. * Main Challenge Winners: Imani Campbell & Scarlet Blue * Runway Theme: Platinum and Gold * Bottom Two: Cherish Bloom & Justina Gunn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Pound The Alarm' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Cherish Bloom Episode 6: "The Gayest Pagent Ever!" Airdate: March 10th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Trinity The Tuck * Mini-Challenge: In pairs, paint each other's face while handcuffed to one another and post for a mug shot photo shoot. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Bubble Pop & Justina Gunn * Main Challenge: Compete in a Pageant Competition with two categories: Very Best Drag & Swimsuits. * Main Challenge Winner: Justina Gunn * Bottom Two: Jade War & Scarlet Blue * Lip-Sync Song: 'Tell Me It's A Nightmare' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Scarlet Blue Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: March 11th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bubble Pop * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Bubble Pop * Runway Theme: Thierry Mugler Couture * Bottom Three: Fenteyshia Rei, Ivy Valentine & Nina Singh * Lip-Sync Song: 'A No No' by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Nina Singh Episode 8: "Float Your Boat" Airdate: March 12th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Returning Queen: Nina Singh * Mini-Challenge: Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ivy Valentine * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the colors of pride flag. * Main Challenge: Create and wear a parade float based on a assigned color of the pride flag. * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis The Shady Bitch * Bottom Two: Fenteyshia Rei & Ivy Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: 'Be My Lover' by La Bounche * Eliminated: Ivy Valentine Episode 9: "Snarch The Vote!" Airdate: March 13th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Dan Savage and Jeffry Moran * Mini-Challenge: Design an Absolut Vodka-inspired shoe. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Justina Gunn * Main Challenge: Participate in a Presidential debate as the 2012 Wig Party candidate. * Main Challenge Winners: Alexis The Shady Bitch & Fenteyshia Rei * Runway Theme: Inaugural Drag * Bottom Two: Jade War & Nina Singh * Lip-Sync Song: 'I've Got to Use My Imagination' by Gladys Knight * Eliminated: Nina Singh Episode 10: "Once Upon A Makeover" Airdate: March 14th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Antoni Porowski, Sarah Paulson & BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk * Mini-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for a provocative new candy bar campaign. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jade War * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens and the cast members * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of "Once Upon a Time" into your drag daughter. * Main Challenge Winner: Fenteyshia Rei * Bottom Two: Alexis The Shady Bitch & Imani Campbell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hot Damn' by Ivy Levan * Eliminated: Alexis The Shady Bitch Episode 11: "The Seasonal Ball" Airdate: March 15th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Rose McGowan and Wynonna Judd * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bubble Pop * Main Challenge: Create looks inspired by the 4 seasons. * Main Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Bottom Two: Fenteyshia Rei & Jade War * Lip-Sync Song: 'We Belong' by Pat Benatar * Eliminated: Jade War Episode 12: "Glamazon Queens" Airdate: March 16th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Shoot the music video for RuPaul's "Glamazon" with a dramatic scene. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: 'Glamazon' by RuPaul * Final Three: Bubble Pop, Fenteyshia Rei & Imani Campbell * Eliminated: Justina Gunn Episode 14: "The Grand Finale" Airdate: March 17th, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Alexis The Shady Bitch * Runner-Ups: Bubble Pop & Fenteyshia Rei * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race Season 4: Imani Campbell Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 4) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 4 Category:MDR S4 Category:Season 4 Category:S4